


Warmth

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Very Soft Old Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Gabriel is achy and tired and cold. Jack is a good husband and fixes this.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the next chapter of Superhero Lifestyles (probably up tomorrow or the next day--7/11) but I wanted to write something soft and warm with old men so TAKE IT.
> 
> Three Gabe HCs you will have to pry from my COLD, DEAD HANDS: (1) he is usually the little spoon (and is arguably [a little passionate](http://68.media.tumblr.com/621c8efae06010c519e4634f2e315079/tumblr_okqc00cseq1rshkivo1_250.gif) about it), (2) he's got serious chronic pain, esp in his knee(s), and (3) LA baby hates the cold and uses Jack as a heat source. BONUS: Both he and Jack are super clingy sleepers and even if they try to lay down normally they always end up wrapped around each other like two octopi fighting for dominance.
> 
> Final Note: (stomping feet loudly) Gabe Is 'Sunshine' Not Jack, GABRIEL REYES' NICKNAME IS SUNSHINE, HIS LAST NAME WORKS WITH 'RAYS OF SUNSHINE' PUNS, HE'S SUNSHINE!!

As far as shitty evenings went, this one was fairly high on Gabriel's list.

He barely managed to keep his knee from giving out as he limped down the hall, the desire to simply wraith the rest of the way only stopped by the knowledge it didn't actually alleviate the pain any. So he stubbornly endured, eyes fixed ahead as he moved. A combination of the wet chill in the air and some punk knocking it out from under him in a scuffle left his already bad joint swollen before they even got back to base. And he knew, by now, that no amount of Ana or Angela fretting over it would fix it either. So Gabriel had shooed them off before starting his trek.

He needed it propped up, iced (the agony), and left alone for a few hours if he hoped to be able to walk tomorrow. He also, for his own sanity, needed some damn peace and quiet. A heated blanket to go over his chilled bones, a cup of coffee, and a soft couch and he might consider speaking to someone.

Jack fell into step next to him halfway there, having lingered back to finish their report. Hooked Gabriel's arm over his shoulders and helped him take more weight off his bad knee.

“Stubborn.” he hissed under his breath. Gabriel pinched his side in retaliation and he cringed. “Couldn't wait 5 minutes, Sunshine?”

Gabriel grunted in reply, leaning hard on Jack's side. He felt Jack grip at his ribs, hip bumping his as he adjusted his hold on him.

“Want me to carry you?”

“Mmn.”

“C'mere.”

Jack paused, halting Gabriel with him, and fumbled for a moment—swapping sides and hooking his other arm under Gabriel's good knee before hefting him off the ground. It was awkward and ungainly and Gabriel hissed when Jack had to jostle him for a grip on his bad leg, grabbing his shoulders and heaving himself up to avoid bumping it, but it got him off his leg. And there was something all-together charming about the way Jack swayed toward their quarters, balance slightly off.

Gabriel hit the switch for the door lock, leaning out and causing Jack to wobble slightly before he promptly settled back closer to his chest. Tucked his face close to Jack's as the automatic lights flickered on, cutting harsher than the dim lighting from the hallway. Jack set him on the couch and held up one finger before disappearing into their room. Gabriel repositioned himself, leg propped on the couch, and waited.

When Jack returned he did so in sleep pants and a tshirt, Gabriel's sweats and a blanket tossed over one shoulder and a cold pack in the other. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the ice and tucked himself into the couch cushions better.

“You have to bring the swelling down, you giant baby.” Jack said, catching his look. He set down the pack and blanket on the arm of the couch and held his arms out to Gabriel. “Here, hop up.”

“ _Hop_ is not a verb I'll be doing for the next few days.” Gabriel deadpanned, hobbling to his feet anyway, hands on Jack's shoulders.

With some effort they eased him out of his armor and clothing, down to his knee brace and boxers. Jack yanked his hoodie over his head unceremoniously and nudged him to sit down again. Went about tugging off his brace, knee already trying to swell out of it uncomfortably, and fitting the cold compress around it instead. More irritable grumbling ensued but he just shook his head and tried to hide a grin. Just helped Gabriel back to his feet when he was done and helped him awkwardly yank on his sweatpants and draped the blanket over him like a cape. Crouched slightly, arms hooked around Gabriel's thighs, and hefted him up into his arms when he felt hands grasp his shoulders.

“For someone who bitches about Ana and Angie 'fussing over you', you sure don't seem to mind this.” he remarked, chin propped on Gabriel's shoulder as he headed for bed. Gabriel just tucked himself in closer, arms looped around his neck. “You're just picky.” he teased.

“I could just be a masochist since all you do is sass me when I feel like shit, Morrison.”

Jack laughed and pressed his lips to Gabriel's neck, muttering apologies into the gesture. Gabriel grumbled fondly, gently pushing Jack's face against his throat, and felt him smile.

“I gotta put you down.” Jack mumbled. Gabriel huffed at him but slowly uncoiled his limbs as he got lowered onto the mattress. He pushed himself back toward the pillows, still favoring his knee, and made himself comfortable.

After he managed to wedge a pillow between his legs, elevating his iced knee, Jack plopped down beside him and squirmed in close. Gabriel tucked himself under his chin and felt lips press to the crown of his head, warm palms flat against his back as Jack settled in.

“Lucky you're warm or I'd kick you out—you smell like sweat.” he said. But he pressed his nose against Jack's collarbone anyway, hands tucked between their chests.

“Laundry day tomorrow, you'll live if we sleep dirty tonight.”

Gabriel barked out a laugh. “If I felt better,” he said, “you'd regret that phrasing.”

“Oh, I know. I'll live in fear of you remembering tomorrow.”

“Mm, will you?”

Gabriel leaned back and stole a kiss. Something lazy and barely-awake but full of warmth. Something to sink down into his bones and soften up the frost that felt like had built up there. Jack broke it only to press kisses along his jawline, nuzzling into his beard, and move down to his neck. He mouthed at Gabriel's throat with a playful growl. Gabriel chuckled faintly.

“You wanna fight?” he asked. Jack shook his head, still pressed against the gap between his neck and shoulder. “Then settle down.”

Jack sighed and shifted, setting his chin on Gabriel's head again. They settled into silence a moment and started inching toward dozing off. Gabriel listened to Jack breathing, slow and even against his chest, before squirming his hands down and tucking them under the hem of his shirt. Jack flinched, hissing, and Gabriel bit back a laugh.

“ _Cold hands._ Stooop.”

Jack sucked his stomach in, Gabriel chasing it until he finally reached down and pulled them away. Leaning back, he cupped them in his own and held them to his mouth—puffing hot breath over them before letting Gabriel have them back. Instantly, he stuck them back under Jack's shirt.

He rolled his eyes. Said, “You're impossible.” but tucked Gabriel back against his chest, fingers running over the back of his head.

“You like it.” Gabriel mumbled, half-yawn.

“Well,” Jack said, pressing another kiss to the top of his head, “not so much the cold hands. I'll deal since it comes with the rest of you, though. It's a small price to pay.”

Gabriel sighed contently, sleep tugging at the corners of his mind, and snuggled in closer. Felt Jack squeeze his shoulders and tuck his feet between his, impossibly toasty against his frozen toes. Nice and warm and safe. He barely noticed the dull pulse in his knee by this point.

On second thought, maybe the day could have been worse...


End file.
